Aquel Secreto
by Hello572
Summary: Alemania inicio el romanticismo pero... ¿Por que lo haria?  Italia es la respuesta. Primer fic de Hetalia. No soy buena con los nombres.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, pero bueno por lo menos tengo esta historia.

Es mi primera historia de Hetalia y espero les guste.

**Aquel secreto**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Cuando yo me aleje_

_Y nuestros ojos no se vean más_

_Recuérdame por favor_

_Que yo esperare hasta el final._

Releí las palabras que hasta hace pocos momentos había escrito, esta era mi despedida. Yo tenía que partir a la guerra, y sabía que no le podía pedir que me esperara, pues ella no sentía lo mismo, y yo no tenía asegurado mi regreso. Sentí como las lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en mis ojos pero lo contuve, no permitiría que alguien descubriera esta debilidad.

-Oh, Sacro Imperio Romano, ¿Qué traes ahí?- hablo Francia acercándoseme peligrosamente por la espalda.

-Nada de tu incumbencia Francis- comente en el momento que me levantaba con el poema en mis temblorosas manos.

-ah, vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi, s'il vous plaît- dijo haciendo un puchero y quedando muy cerca de mi.

Sin nada que me lo indicara arranco el papel de mis manos y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación. Momentos después regreso con una sonrisa y aun con el papel en sus manos.

-Sacro Imperio Romano, a quien va dirigido este poema

-A Italia-respondí con una sonrisa melancólica olvidando que Francia estaba en esa misma habitación.

Se quedó unos momentos callado meditando, pensaría que él no estaba más ahí de no ser por que lo veía. Cuando el francés actuaba de esa forma nada bueno podía suceder.

-Oh, pues yo me encargare de que le llegue- dijo saliendo del cuarto- Au revoir.

-¡No, Francia!- pero ya se había marchado, dejándome con el eco de su risa, y con la tristeza de saber que se había llevado mi carta.

_**Años Después.**_

Retire la pluma del papel en cuanto termine. Lo comencé a doblar lenta y cuidadosamente, este era otro poema más para Italia, otro más que no entregaría por mi vergüenza. Me levante de la silla y camine hacia la esquina derecha de la habitación donde estaba mi casillero. Al final no importaba cuanto me intentaba convencer todos terminaban en el mismo lugar, así que había decidido simplemente ir ahí ya sin molestarme.

De un momento para otro la carta paso de estar en mis manos a las de alguien de mano blanca enfundado con vistosos colores.

-¡Francia!- dije a sabiendas de que era él.

-¡Oh! Ludwing, sabía que en tu casa se inició el romanticismo, pero no imagine que ya te había llegado, ya vez lo increíble que es el _amour_- una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras comenzaba a desdoblar el papel.

Lo leyó lentamente susurrándolo.

_Ha pasado tanto desde que vi esa sonrisa_

_Esa que ilumina y encanta_

_Que hace que solo quieras cuidar, amar_

_Y lo logro, por que solo pienso en ti_

-Oh, un poema para Ita-chan

-¿C-como sabes que es para Italia?- estaba comenzando a impacientarme

-Cualquiera lo sabría- no odia creer que era tan obvio- Aunque en realidad no estaba seguro, pero ahora si, bueno esto no se debe quedar así- dijo volviéndolo a doblar y guardándolo en un bolsillo.

-Francia, detente- de alguna manera sentía que esto había sucedido ya anteriormente.

Inclino su cabeza sobre su mano y volvió a hablar, ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

-Que mal que no lo haya iniciado yo antes, pero bueno, adiós, debo entregarle algo a Ita-chan- salió corriendo apenas habiendo terminado de hablar.

-¡FRANCIA!- lo comencé a perseguir por toda mi casa.

-Au revoir- lo oí gritar a lo lejos junto al ruido de un arrastramiento

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta y al lograrla abrir logre ver como Italia leí las líneas del escrito.

-Bueno, ya hice lo que debía hacer- dijo Francis alejándose hasta perderse de vista.

-Doitsu, te ves enojado – Italia se comenzó a acercar a mi

-No pasa nada Feliciano, agh ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

-¡Oh! Es un poema que Francis me dio, a que es bonito- soltó con su típica sonrisa, poniendo el poema frente a mis ojos.

-S-si

Se acercó más a mi y susurro en mi oído:

-Es la segunda vez que Francia me da un poema, y presiento que ambos fueron de la misma persona.

-¿D-de quién?

Se estiro hasta quedar en las puntas de sus pies y suavemente poso sus labios junto a los míos. Cerré mis ojos lentamente saboreando este dulce momento. Luego se alejó solo para llegar a mi oído y dijo:

-De ti

Una sonrisa encantadora adorno su bello rostro para después llegar al mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buueeeno ¿que les pareció?

¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron?

Háganmelo saber para poder mejorar.

Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando en español la maestra dijo que el romanticismo se inició en Alemania, y de alguna forma llego a ser esto, bueno tal vez después haga otra historia pero eso depende de que les pareció así que por favor háganmelo saber.

Los poemas son creaciones mías, no se como quedaron, lo intente y eso es mucho decir en mi caso.

Pásense por mis demás historias por favor.

Adiós


End file.
